Kamen Rider Lunar
by Matty G91
Summary: In this story the brother of Sailor Moon was converted into a certain cyborg type to combat the forces of Universal SHOCKER, who has taken over that world's Japan. Beta Reader Needed!
1. Prologue

**Note: The Kamen Rider in this story is a Showa Era based one, in other words, a cyborg type.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Lunar**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise that this fanfiction uses.**

 **Prologue**

It was a rainy day and one lone person stood on a hill with nine grave markers on it, the figure's face was obscured with a hoodie on covering the person's face.

"I know I will never be the hero that you were… I know I can never replace you in the hearts, hopes, and dreams of the people which unfortunately no longer exists." The figure said in a solemn tone and stared at the tombstones with a saddened look, but, it was replaced with a look of righteous fury.

"It has been three long years since the day THEY came from an alternate Earth… THREE LONG GOD DAMN YEARS OF PAIN, SUFFERING, AND DEATH AND I…" The figure stopped yelling and calmed down.

"Sorry about that but even though they say I defeated those monsters, the truth is… I just barely managed to get to their 'Great Leader' exhausted and battered from all the fighting this entire time. But to my shock I learned that the 'Great Leader' and the heads of that accursed organization had fled to an alternate Earth from HIM of all people… I'm just glad I was able to defeat that traitorous bastard and now his fate will be decided by the Lunar Knights today (sigh)… I don't know whether or not should I go but I do know this." The figure then pulled down the hoodie to reveal a young adult male as he scanned the tombstones.

"I have avenged your humiliating deaths by the hands of someone you trusted and, in your case (his gaze focused on one grave) loved. But in the aftermath we discovered the means to travel in the entire multiverse and I volunteered to go first to prevent what happened in our world to other worlds." The figure then looks up at the sky which is now clearing.

"Even though light shines down us now we can never forget the darkness that has tainted our lives for years… we will never forget when the mysterious organization Universal Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm showed their true colors and commenced their invasion calling themselves Universal SHOCKER, or Uni SHOCKER for short. I remember that day you were publicly betrayed, defeated, exposed, and executed with the looks of despair and hopelessness on both yours, and everyone's, faces. I remember the day I was kidnapped on the street in broad daylight with nobody helping me. I remember the day I was brought to Uni SHOCKER's labs to be reconstructed and brainwashed as one of their kaijin. I remember being saved by a scientist there, who turned out to be you (looked at one grave), by converting me into a certain type of cyborg SHOCKER feared the most. I remember my first transformation into Kamen Rider Lunar and my vow to you to defeat Uni SHOCKER in your place."

'I remember it all as if it was yesterday.'

* * *

 **AN: I might have trouble in this story as I have very little knowledge of Sailor Moon. My choices are either; ask someone (or a author can message me) who has knowledge about Sailor Moon or an author who has knowledge about Sailor Moon and Kamen Rider can adopt this story.  
**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think of this concept**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note 1: Here it is the second chapter... I never thought I could go through with this.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise that this fanfiction uses.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in Japan and everybody was minding their own business; going to either school, university, work etc. You would imagine such a typical scene with nothing wrong except, for one thing, the fact most areas were covered with red banners with the words HAIL SHOCKER all over the place. At a kindergarten school in the Juuban district a man in a skeleton motif costume stands on a stage addressing/brainwashing the Japanese youth. "Now kids remember that Uni SHOCKER is your friend and that we exist to make your lives even better than before. Now give me a EEEE!" the man stood straight with his left hand touching his side and his feet together and his right arm thrusted diagonally upwards. "EEEE!" the school children mimicked with enthusiasm while some of the staff struggled not to glare at the man with such hate…or they would suffer the consequences.

Meanwhile a young man is walking along a sidewalk wearing a school uniform which has Uni SHOCKER emblem on the right shoulder of the blazer. His name is Samuel/Sam Tsukino brother of the missing Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon, who escaped when Uni SHOCKER executed the other Sailor Senshi, and he was deep in thought. 'It has been over a year since the senshi were executed and my sister escaping their doom. Most of Japan has surrendered to Uni SHOCKER's grasp while the UN has them on edge by shooting down their aerial and aquatic forces from expanding their reach to other countries. Not to mention the UN also threatened Uni SHOKER by telling them that they WILL nuke Japan if they try any stunts… (Sigh) the world is nearly on the verge to hell... Serena my sister where are you? The World needs you now and I…' Sam's line of thinking stopped when he heard a few tire screeches and noticed that 7 Uni SHOCKER Combatmen surrounded his view while a few men in black suits walked inside the perimeter with serious looks on their faces until one of them spoke.

"Samuel Tsukino you have been chosen by Universal SHOCKER to undergo a great change for the better." "If the term 'great change' means being transformed into a cyborg styled as an animal or plant then brainwashed to serve you without question… I'd rather not." Sam bluntly replied as the man's face twisted with fury. "Boy you need to show some respect and obey your superiors. Combatmen prepare to…" "I don't think that will be necessary." The other man interrupted the attack with a smile on his face "Samuel, may I call you Sam, I don't think you HAVE a choice in the matter, either way, you WILL come with us." The man's face turned serious "It will be by your own choice or we take you by force, oh and by the way, the will be consequences for your family and friends if you resist considering you can't beat six Universal SHOCKER Combatmen at once." "Wait six there are se…"

THUNK

With that Sam fell unconscious with the seventh mook behind him hitting the back of Sam's head with the butt of the rifle the Combatman was carrying. "There we go that will keep our valuable hostage quiet and I believe that you will all be still until we leave." The sincere man said the latter statement to the crowd of onlookers. "You all know the price for defying us so if you want to live… just look away." With that the onlookers walked away minding their business with sad looks on their faces and the Uni SHOCKER men drove away from the scene with two people coming out of the shadows then one of them spoke with a masculine voice. "… Damn it we are too late they got to him before we did." The second figure began to speak with a feminine voice "There is nothing we can do about it now I only hope is that Dar..." before she could finish the name the male interrupted her "Don't say that traitorous bastard's name in front of me… we all know what he has become and he betrayed everyone especially those who were close to him… I cannot help but be disappointed and ashamed to have been his best friend." The male finished with a scowl. "Let's get out of here and tell everybody what happened Molly it may be the case when we will be fighting Sammy." As the two figures left nobody noticed that two cats, one black the other white, with crescent moon sigils on their foreheads watched the entire thing on top of a building with a worried expression. "This is bad… very bad." The Black Cat said. "I know, now they have our princess' brother as bait for her and it will work. We need to inform her immediately… we can't let her suffer another tragedy." And with that the two cats vanished.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a nightmare made reality as a woman was running for her life in a forest as Universal SHOCKER Combatmen were chasing her and the thoughts she had in her head was 'Why?' Why was this happening? Why did her soulmate betray her and their friends? Why did her sisters in arms have to die while she watched? 'WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO US!?' the woman thought loudly in her head so the mooks could not find her as tears streamed from her eyes. 'WE WERE SHOWN THAT THE FUTURE WOULD BE A BRIGHT ONE AND NOW IT WILL NO LONGER HAPPEN… RINI, MY DAUGHTER, NO LONGER EXISTS ALL BECAUSE OF_ _ **HIM**_ _!'_ _she thought darkly as she managed to evade the Uni SHOCKER mooks and successfully hid from sight and watched the grunts run past her. 'I need to hide but where and how?' she then tried to think of a logical plan but then a familiar voice shook her out of it "Serena thank goodness we found you in time." "Luna, Artemis… They're gone." Serena addressed her cat advisors with the sad news. "We know… I can't believe Darien would betray you girls like that… but enough about that we need to regroup but where? We need to move fast or the Moon's light will give away our position" Artemis said but what he last said gave Serena an idea. "The Moon… We will hide on the moon for now until we come up with a plan." She declared making the two cat's eyes bug out… they still have not gotten used to her revealed intelligence but realized her plan. With that they teleported to the moon without being seen._

* * *

 ** _Authors Note 2: I could not have gone through with making a second chapter ever but I have given it a shot thanks to Gallantmon of the Hazard for the input needed and Desh Master 48 helped me find out how to publish a second chapter without making it a new story so thank you is a big chance that I might have to put the story, or stories if I have inspiration for them, on hold due to college starting soon so forgive me for that.  
_**

 ** _So read and review  
_**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Read and Review.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and Sailor Moon.**

 **Chapter 2**

In the conference room of the main Universal SHOCKER base the leaders of the evil organization were discussing about recent affairs. "It has been over one year since the death of the Sailor Senshi, thanks to the supposed 'prince' of this planet, and still Sailor Moon evades us considering we control the country and we've looked everywhere she could hide and there is no news of her overseas, although frustrating that the rest of the world has united against us and managed to put up a defense." Said an 'elderly' man with an old fashioned Russian military uniform as he addressed his colleagues. "Indeed **General Black** which is why it is strange for her to evade us for so long and according to our spies in this Earth's government she has not been seen in any country… I don't like this she must be planning something. Has our 'prince' said anything about his soulmate?" Said a person in a black bodysuit with; a winged helmet covering his entire head, a white cape, and a spiked shield. "No **Apollo Geist** he only gave us information on her about he knew about her and he said she was incompetent as both a warrior and a civilian. From what he also told us the Senshi were having a meeting while at the same time our spokesman was having a chat to him while successfully recruiting him to our side." Said a golden armored man while another man spoke. "It was amazingly easy to convert him to our side, **General Jark,** as he was embarrassed by his own people calling him… what was it? Oh yes 'The Senshi's Gimp with a Rose'." Said a man covered head to toe in a white bodysuit with a black diamond on the left breast with a 'S' on it. With that remark everyone in the room burst into laughter for a few minutes until they stopped laughing but still had a snicker by thinking about it when a figure with a Japanese Shogun's helmet spoke. "Alright **General Shadow** enough with the joke and back to the situation in hand considering the riders have not found us after two years of hiding in this world. We are lucky that there is an infinite amount of worlds in the Multiverse and the riders have not come here yet. The populace think we have been here for over a year when we spent one extra year infiltrating this Earth's Japan's government and society and establishing SHOCKER's organization after 9 months of being here." The man looked around and looked at an insect looking monster with some green pupa looking monsters around it.

"I, **Ambassador Hell,** would like to thank our WORM allies for using their magnificent camouflage abilities to infiltrate the Japanese Government allowing us to take over this country." The WORMs made a clicking noise of approval. "It was a shame we could not get anywhere else without getting too much attention but the Sailor Senshi's investigations forced us to reveal our true identities and intentions but luckily, as General Jark said, we managed to get their ridiculed ally to join us and betray them when they thought they had the upper hand." Just then the door opened and a person came in gaining Universal SHOCKER's leaders attention. The person was none other than the FORMER Tuxedo Kamen Darien Shields wearing a high ranking Uni SHOCKER uniform and, judging the look on his face, he was not happy.

"Why was I not informed of this meeting, I have every right to be in this meeting." Darien said, his voice shaking with anger while a white robed man rose from his seat and replied with a stern tone. "You have underestimated your place Shields as you are ONE of our TOP lieutenants, after you helped us claim Japan, and not a leader like the rest of us and this meeting is for leaders only." "But you gave me the power of a Century King like you did **Shadow Moon** there, **High Priest Darom**!" Darien yelled accusingly at both Shadow Moon and Darom while Shadow Moon retorted at him. "You may have the power of the Earth Kingstone but you have not fully grasped its power and potential. You only possess it because the 'Golden Crystal', as you say it, and its bearer, a unicorn I think, rejected your claim over it after you betrayed the Senshi. Another thing is that you failed to locate Sailor Moon with your soulmate bond with her, as you temporary forgot about it, before she severed it after the battle making it impossible for you to find her. You better learn your place… Senshi's Gimp with a Rose." Shadow Moon spoke the last two things with a mocking tone as a Gold King Stone Driver, with a purple stone in the middle, materialize on Darien's waist with an exploded look of fury on his face. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME WITH THAT INSULT! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE! I AM THE FUTURE KING OF THIS WORLD SO _YOU_ BETTER LEARN YOUR PLACE!" With that everyone looked prepared themselves for a fight until a man came in and he looked around him, it was the same man that kidnapped Sam.

"Am I interrupting anything my leaders and lieutenant. I have something to report" he said with a casual tone as everyone ceased their actions and Ambassador Hell gave him the go ahead and the man spoke again. "We have successfully apprehended Samuel Tsukino and waiting for your judgement for on his fate." There was a pause after that statement then Ambassador Hell spoke. "Excellent we will address the populace of the country tomorrow morning and goad his sister out of hiding and if that doesn't work… We will turn him into a kaijin and brainwash him into being our slave!" Then everyone laughed except Darien who had a neutral look on his face. 'Well meatball head your days are numbered. It's either you or your brother and knowing your selfish nature you will abandon him to Uni SHOCKER.' He thought with a smirk on his face. Little did he know he was dead wrong about her.

 _Flashback_

 _In a secret place under the Moon Palace three flashes of light appeared then disappeared with Serena, with Luna and Artemis in their place, as she walked towards a console. "Serena… What is this place?" Luna questioned with shock while Serena had a look of pride. "This place is how my past life managed to sneak to Earth without drawing attention or being detected. It seems everyone underestimated me in our past lives, including Pluto, and they, and you, had no idea how talented and intelligent Princess Serenity was." She finished with the two cats' faces were gob smacked. "Y-Y-You were p-p-pretending to be incompetent after all this time in this life and the last one… HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO EVERYBODY WHO CARED FOR YOU!" Luna started with a stutter and then bellowed to berate her ward as Serena jumped. "YOU LIED NOT ONLY TO ME, YOUR ADVISOR, BUT TO YOUR FAMILY AND FELLOW SENSHI ABOUT YOUR INTELECT, BY THE WAY, WHICH WOULDV'E CHANGED EVENTS THAT TRANSPIRED AFTER I GAVE YOU THAT BROACH!" Luna shouted with fury then calmed down with tears in her eyes as Serena bent down and looked at Luna. "I know." She said softly as Luna looked up and their eyes looked at each other's. "Ever since Beryl I have wondered if using my true intelligence, from the start, would have made things easier or better, however, I used my intelligence when I was a kid and, believe it or not, got several PHDs by using my intelligence under an alias." She finished with the two cats had astounded looks on their faces as she continued. "But I felt isolated and alone because of it and after a talk with my parents that I wanted to experience a normal life they agreed as I told them of my feelings. But enough about the past as we need action now."_

 _Serena then walked towards some pod like devices then she closed her eyes and concentrated as a silver aura surrounded her. Then multicolored gemstones floated above her and inserted themselves into the slots of the pods while the cats stared at the action as the pods opened like a flower and the center of them glowed blue and lights projected upwards from them revealing transparent bodies of the Sailor Senshi, who looked confused then all eyes landed on their leader. "I am sorry it came to this my sisters. Right now your consciences' are in a holographic display unit my past life developed in order to help revive a fallen Senshi and before we all begin arguing…" Serena looked around her, seeing the shocked faces of her sisters and advisors, and sighed. "Right now there are a few things that must be done now… Mina there is something that must be done only your powers can do." She then looked at the hologram Sailor Venus who blinked a couple of times and responded. "What do you want me to do?" "As your princess I order you to sever my bond with Darien!" Serena says the name with venom and the order with authority in her voice which caused the entire room to be silent. "But princess the future..." "Is no more Pluto when Darien betrayed us… and I will never forgive him, nor will I love him ever again, for this treachery." Serena countered Sailor Pluto with fire in her eyes. "First things first Mina… do it and after that will begin planning on what to do next." She finished as Sailor Venus' power began to cut her soulmate bond to prevent Darien from finding her._


End file.
